


Her Apple Tasted Bittersweet

by dreamonlosers



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Dehumanization, Guilt, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: "You created this idea that you're a bad person, and the guilt you pile on yourself is your retribution - it isn't. You fucked me because you know how young this body is, and you know that I'm nothing more than a man's sin," it continued. "And if you feel bad enough, then maybe God will forgive you."





	Her Apple Tasted Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Possible warnings for underage sex, but Greed's mental age is ambigious and Ling is not in the picture (consciously).
> 
> It was fun writing this while referring to Greed as an "it" - really tried to capture the darker mood going on in Roy's head.
> 
> I have no clue why I wrote this, or how, but I hope you enjoy!

"C'mon, you bastard," the homunculus growled, kicking Roy in the shin while giving him a catlike glare. "Fucking do it, if you're going to."

It looked pretty like this, bent over the table with its shirt hiked up and tight pants bunched around the knees. Its head rested on his forearms, pushing against the man's cock, rough and encouraging.

Mustang, despite himself, stepped away and tutted. The brat was truly obnoxious, but looked like a good fuck after his fourth shot.

"Don't be impatient, homunculus. We're doing this my way," he said, giving a sure slap on the homunculus' exposed ass. Greed let out a shameless moan.

After the fifth shot, Roy let his inhibitions fall away. It didn't matter that the body used to belong to the boy and it didn't matter that the thing inside of it was a demon sent from hell. 

It didn't matter, because deep down, Roy knew this was his punishment. And with all the arrogance of a human, he would defy it and fuck it like he wanted to as if he was a young soldier all over again. 

He spit into his hand, letting the saliva gather on his fingers as he keeled until he was face-to-face with the tight little hole he was ready to fuck. His fingers traced the curve of its ass and pressed into its entrance, crooking his finger until he found the right spot.

"Hey, that's more like it," it crooned. "You're - _oh_ \- pretty good at this, Flame."

Roy snarled at the use of his title, wishing he had his gloves to sear his handprint onto its skin. Instead he used his teeth to bite the soft flesh of its ass as he continued working him open. That only encouraged the homunculus, making it moan like a whore, wanting the pain and punishment without any shame.

Two fingers, then three, and Greed was pushing back erratically. It could only wait so long, nevermind his own arousal, and he stood and slowly dragged the three fingers out, wiping them on his pants. 

It must have heard Roy's zipper fly open, because it went deadly still. The heavy thrum of blood rushing through him was only background noise as Roy pulled his cock out and lined it up with the stretched hole in front of him and gripped its hips tightly, trying to hide the shaking. It had been so long.

Pushing in felt better than he remembered and he let his mouth fall on open on a sigh. 

"God," he whispered. Something he was too rational for on any other day, but he felt God in his office that night. 

He thrust his hips forward, savoring the whimper he heard. The homunculus' hands flexed and clenched as Roy continued to move at a steady pace, his hold on Greed tightening, his breathing becoming harder -

And he finished with a punishing stroke, watching the come drip down its thighs as he pulled out. The pressure that had been building up in his head had simmered out, only for a few moments, but it was worth it all. Roy didn't notice that the homunculus was still hard; he didn't care.

But it did, and turned to him with a look that could kill. This wasn't over, Mustang thought, and felt himself get pushed to the ground with an irate homunculus on top of him, straddling his waist. Rough lips crashed onto his and he moaned into its mouth.

"Fucking alchemist," the homunculus growled. It bared its teeth with a snarl and kissed him deeply, too deeply - too personal, and not what Roy was expecting. 

Then, it added, "Should you suck my cock off, or can you get it up again so you can fuck me right this time?

It moved off his body, settling between his legs. Roy was half hard, but Greed was already taking it into its hand, its mouth, and Roy knew there wouldn't be a problem. He pushed his hand into dark hair and thrust into the heat, watching wine-colored eyes look up at him with raw arousal. 

"Fuck," Roy gasped. The homunculus pulled off, letting a string of saliva drip off its lower lip and an expression that would've earned it the title of Lust instead. With a tilt of its head, Greed moved its hand over its own cock before lunging onto Roy, its thighs on either side of his body.

The sound it made was bestial when it lowered itself onto his cock, and it arched its back shamelessly. Watching its face as it fucked itself on Roy's length was far more rewarding than he expected it to be, making it the second suprise of the evening. One of his hands clutched the flesh of its thigh as the other took hold of the homunculus' erection, swiping his thumb over the head and using his spit to jerk it off.

Greed threw its head back, supporting its weight with hands behind it on Mustang's legs - and he could swear he felt the threat of a claw - as it neared completion. Roy saw the flicker of its shield on bare skin as it lost itself on his cock, but the gasp that came afterwards sounded more human than anything it had done before.

It was a suprise to watch it compose itself, all heavy breathing and hot, slick skin on Roy's lap. Greed pushed itself off of him, and Roy was ready to step back into his clothes and sleep off the sex, but the homunculus had another idea.

With both shielded hands on his hips, it took his still-hard cock into its mouth - all the way down its throat and - god - moaned like a whore who wanted it. Roy knew it wouldn't take long for him to come a second time that evening. Greed could tell him that it was made to suck cock, and Roy would believe it.

"You like punishment, don't you?" It rasped, wiping precum off of its lips. "Equivalent exchange is what you alchemists believe, isn't it? Fucking me atones for your sins?"

Roy groaned as it went down on him again, letting the air leave his lungs so he wouldn't have to speak.

When it came up again, Roy had finished, and Greed had swallowed all of his spend. It sat back on its heels, waiting for him to catch his breathe. 

"Know this, Mustang," it said. "Life is alchemy, but alchemy isn't life. It doesn't fucking matter what was lost or what was given, because it may never be compensated for. You alchemists like to believe that everything catches up to you."

Greed stood, walking over to the chair in front of the desk. 

"You created this idea that you're a bad person, and the guilt you pile on yourself is your retribution - it isn't. You fucked me because you know how young this body is, and you know that I'm nothing more than a man's sin," it continued. "And if you feel bad enough, then maybe God will forgive you."

Roy clenched his hands to hide his shaking as he buttoned his pants. It wouldn't do well if he rushed, so he had to be steady and try not to listen; the task was damn near impossible.

"You got power, your flames and you lost yourself in warfare, Colonel. And you're waiting for things to get worse, letting yourself do worse, because you think guilt is the most natural form of punishment - it's out of your hands and you're _powerless_ \- but don't realize that life doesn't give a damn about you, your guilt or all the people you killed. All it wants is the energy."

It was still naked, seated on a leather cushion when Roy opened the door to leave. He hopes that it would be gone by morning - otherwise, there would be a lot of trouble to deal with.

"This is about what you want, Flame. Your hunger for atonement, your need for power - your _greed_. It's in your hands."

Roy said nothing as he stepped into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it or comment your thoughts - I accept reasonable criticism.


End file.
